In The Midst of Youth
by feriket
Summary: As part of the frat's initiation process, Eren had to crash the party of a rival group of students and give Levi a lap dance. Prompt from xryuchan27 with modification.
1. Circus

After the university's crack down on hazing, initiation in to Beta Sigma Theta wasn't too bad. Nevertheless, it was still very difficult. Beta Sigma Theta seemed to thrive on the humiliation of naive freshmen desperate to join a close knit brotherhood. Just last week, Jean Kirschstein had to make out with Marco Bott while the whole House watched and took pictures and camera recorded. They all had a laugh about it. All of them except for Eren. He didn't find that particular "joke" very funny because Beta Sigma Theta really looked down on gays and played a lot of stupid jokes.

Eren had quickly came to the conclusion that these guys were assholes, and it was better that he backed out now. However, he was currently competing with Jean, and if Jean had made it through the first task, Eren should be able to do the same at least. He'll finish the first task just to prove to Jean that he wasn't a wimp, then back out of the whole initiation all together while looking at Jean with a bored expression, "Oh, that? Wasn't worth my time. It wasn't because I couldn't do it."

When Eren received his task, he almost changed his mind, although he didn't know whether it was worse than Jean's task or not. Jean had walked up to him and said, "I feel sorry for you, man."

"Why?" Eren frowned. Giving someone a lap dance didn't seem too bad. Eren had seen the picture of the guy that he was supposed to do that to, and honestly? The guy with that kind of looks? Eren wouldn't mind at all.

"If you give that guy a lap dance, you wouldn't even make it out alive," said Jean.

"Really?" Eren had seen pictures of this guy. He looked tiny.

"Remember the two brothers that nearly had to be hospitalized last month? He did that."

"Are you serious?" Eren felt himself grew cold. They were hurt badly, and none of them had wanted to go to the school authorities to report the incident.

Levi was from the rival group of student body. They were not a frat, but a co-op, the Unity House, and they were famous on campus for accepting everyone. As a result, there were rumors going around that the house was filled to the walls with gays. Beta Sigma Theta often gave them a hard time because of this, mostly slurs because the university had a tough policy on violence against gays. It wouldn't surprised Eren to find out that the two guys from Beta Sigma Theta were harassing Levi and got a rough lesson from it.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy," Eren scoffed.

"Yeah, tell that to me when you actually come back alive," said Jean.

Eren's task was as such: He had to sneak into Unity House's first party of the school year and give a lap dance to Levi (he was given several pictures) who was the VP of the House. The catch was, he had to wear the Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt, which would effectively alert everyone at the party that he was one of those douche bags that hated them. Levi would definitely know that Eren was associated with the assholes who harassed him.

Initially, Eren had thought he would get stopped at the front door, but he got into the party easily. The bright yellow neon Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt had gotten him a few stares and only a few glares, but no one actually tried to kick him out. He noticed that a few people were just plainly checking him out because he received a few appreciative looks.

Eren weaved through the crowd. The Unity House was a modest size house, but it had a large reception room that was turned into a giant dance floor, completed with a single colorful ball light hanging from the ceiling. The room was bathed in darkness and faces illuminated by glow sticks and bodies grinding against each other, and the music was so loud that Eren could feel the electronic beat pulsing through his body. It would be impossible to find Levi with this much people and this little lighting, Eren realized, so he decided to retreat to the backroom where the house light was on properly.

Along the way, Eren was caught in a flurry of fluffy pink feathers. "Whooo-hooo," a skinny man in nothing but a pair of tight black shorts and body glitter wrapped the feather boa around Eren. "Just as a warm welcome from the Unity House," the man winked, looked at Eren's Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt, and then laughed to himself as he walked away, shimmering his hip to the music. Eren felt a little uncomfortable because he thought that he had just been mocked by glitter-man, but he didn't have the best of intentions when he came here.

Eren winced as his eyes hit the bright light. The backroom, as he quickly found out, was just a large kitchen, where people were drinking and actually having conversations despite the the loud music. Furniture from the reception room were placed here for comfort.

As luck would have it, Eren spotted Levi close by, sitting on a couch on his left. A large blond man was next to him, leaning in so close that they probably breathed the same air. Eren's stare must have been too obvious because it wasn't long until the blond man spotted him and then whispered something to Levi.

Rivalle turned and looked at Eren.

Well, Levi's pictures definitely didn't do him justice. He looked wild and refined at the same time, tight jeans and leather jacket, with one leg crossed over the other. Levi's wide v-neck shirt dipped nicely down into his chest, and Eren didn't know why he was so mesmerized by Levi's neck, but he couldn't stop staring at it. He felt a sudden urge to nibble on Levi's neck down to his collarbone, and then giving a little suck on the exposed part of his chest, and then—

"What are you looking at, brat?" Levi's voice was clear over the loud music, and suddenly conversations all around him stopped, and everybody looked at Eren with interest. Eren felt vulnerable with his Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt on, and he felt very aware of the questioning looks and some not-so-friendly stares.

"What, did you come back to take revenge for the three ass wipes who tried to corner me last month?"

Eren didn't know that there were three instead of two, but more importantly, if he didn't tactfully handle this situation, he might not get out of this alive. The loud music sounded so distant now. The stares pointed at him were accusing, as if he had been the one who tried to touch Levi against his will.

"Give the kid a break, Levi. He's shaking." A scatter of laughs filled the room.

Eren blinked, realizing for the first time that he was trembling slightly.

"It's hilarious that those Beta Sigma Theta guys think they could take down Levi," someone snickered.

"I certainly didn't find it hilarious when they put their hands on my ass," Levi said coldly, and everyone's voices died down at that. Even though the music was pulsing through the room, it felt so quiet.

Eren swallowed heavily, "I'm here on behalf of Beta Sigma Theta to apologize."

"Oh?"

Eren walked slowly toward Levi, all the while searching for anything in Levi's expression that would tell him he needed to get the fuck out of there fast. He stopped in front of Levi. "I'm here to service you with a dance, courtesy of the Beta Sigma Theta brotherhood."

Levi uncrossed his legs and leaned back against the couch. "And do you think that an inexperienced virgin like you could satisfy me, brat?"

Eren was miffed that Levi thought he looked like a virgin. Sure, he actually was a virgin, but that didn't mean he couldn't give Levi a good time. "I'll gladly take your feedback after the service," he gritted out, giving Levi a determined look.

"Oh hoh." Levi looked impressed.

"Levi—" The blond guy next to Levi grabbed Levi's arm protectively, but Levi shrugged him off.

"It's fine, Irvin," Levi turned to Eren. "Let's see it then."

All around them the unwanted audience cheered, sounding way to excited about this.

Eren gulped nervously. He tried to focus by keeping himself on Levi's eyes. There was something in Levi's gaze that captivated him, and then all the noises and all the music began to spiral into his ears, filling his senses, the beat thumping underneath his skin.

Eren turned around, back facing Levi. Then, with both of his hands bracing against the couch, he lowered his hip until his ass was barely above Levi's crotch. Right behind the base of his neck, Levi's breath hitched with want, and Eren, stirred by Levi's response, began to move. He gyrated his hip to the pounding music, and, as the song rolled to the lyrics _I feel like I wanna be inside of you_, Eren dipped his ass and rubbed himself against Levi, earning a delicious gasp.

Eren could hear faint cheers and cat calls in the background, but not very well because all he could hear was Levi's heavy breathing along with the pulsing beat. He lifted himself from Levi's crotch and began swirling his hip again. Levi groaned from the loss of heat, a deep, rough sound that made Eren felt his pants tightened.

It felt good because he was in control. It felt so incredible to incite such desire from Levi that Eren could lose himself in the feeling. When the lyrics _I feel like I wanna be inside of you_ rolled around again, Eren rubbed against Levi once more, and this time, Levi grabbed his waist in response. Eren jumped at the hot touch, feeling aroused by Levi's warm labored breathing brushing against his ear. There was more cheering in the background, and the thought of making Levi lose his senses, of making Levi play into his control in front of everyone, made his cock twitched inside his pants.

"Does it…does it feel good?" Eren asked hesitantly.

"I'm only giving you feedback afterwards, you shitty brat." Levi sounded breathless.

Levi must have wanted to get back some control because he started to caress Eren's waist, and then his hands steadily slid along Eren's stomach to the waistband of Eren's pants. Eren felt himself becoming harder at the thought of Levi slipping his hands underneath, but then he caught himself. No, not yet.

Eren pushed himself off Levi's lap and turned to face Levi. Levi's face was flushed, his eyes deliciously glazed and wet, and Eren wanted to just rub himself against Levi until Levi became a gasping mess.

But it wasn't over yet.

Eren took off his shirt and tossed it behind him to a whooping crowd, careful to keep the pink feather boa around his neck. Levi's eyes were filled with want as he trailed his gaze down Eren's exposed chest, and Eren gulped, his skin tingled where Levi's gaze touched his skin.

Eren was glad that Levi liked what he saw.

He braced his right knee in between Levi's thighs and nudged them apart, wrapping the feather boa around the back of Levi's neck, and then pulled Levi in until Levi was face to face with his crotch. Eren gave Levi a smug look before he began moving again to the music, rolling his hip back and forth against Levi's face.

Levi looked furious and excited at the same time, as if he was angry that he couldn't control his want, and Eren liked that look on him. He could feel Levi hard and hot against his knee, and, just for the heck of it, he rubbed Levi's crotch with his knee.

That elicited a wonderful response, as Levi jerked in surprise, face flushed several shades darker. The crowd gave another cheer, but Eren paid them no mind. He shot Levi a challenging look, and Levi's gaze darkened.

Levi slid his hand and cupped Eren through his pants, and Eren moaned, back arching like a bow. He had almost forgotten what he was supposed to do; all he wanted to do was pull Levi into a corner and go further than what they could do right now. He was so turned on that he didn't think it would be long until he decided to just forget everyone and pushed Levi against the couch.

Eren kept rolling his hip forward along with the music, rocking his crotch against Levi's hand, and it felt so good that he was tempted to rub into Levi dry until he come messily in his pants. Levi seemed equally excited, if the thing poking into Eren's knee was any indication.

Levi squeezed Eren through his pants, and Eren's hip stuttered to a stop. Eren tightened his grip on the itchy pink feathers, trying to keep himself in check. He couldn't come yet, not now. Eren was glad that he had decided to face Levi because he could at least hide his erection from the crowd.

"Is that all you have for me?" Levi asked with a haughty expression that Eren very much wanted to wipe off his face.

Eren didn't answer him. He pulled the feather boa from Levi's neck, tossed it aside, and pushed Levi back against the couch. He was definitely going to show Levi, he thought as he slid his knees on to the couch, trapping Levi between his thighs. Eren spread his legs apart and lowered himself slowly until his erection was rubbing against Levi's. The blond guy next to them scooted away hastily to make room.

Eren braced his hands on the back rest of the couch, on either side of Levi, and, without any warning, began rolling his hip. Beneath him, he could see Levi was biting the inside of his lips to keep himself from making a sound, and that spurred Eren on further. He wanted to get a nice sound from Levi, wanted an indication that Levi wanted him as badly as he wanted Levi.

So on the next set of beat, Eren began to grind harder with slower, shorter motions for better friction, and that was it. Levi couldn't hold it in anymore; his cheeks a beautiful red and his eyes watering, and on Eren's last grind, Levi's head snapped back against the seat, his back arched from the couch and his throat bending back in a graceful curve. "Hnnn," a sound escaped from between Levi's closed lips; his eyes clenched tightly closed as if the pleasure was physically painful. Eren swallowed heavily at the sight. He stopped the rolling of his hips, and moved to sat down on Levi's lap, reaching for Levi's flushed cheeks.

A round of applause stopped Eren in his track, and it was only then that he realized the song had ended.

"Whoo!"

"Holy shit, son!"

"Not too bad, babe."

Eren slowly came back to himself, suddenly feeling so exposed and bare and high on adrenaline. People walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, telling him that he did a good job and it was the sexiest lap dance that they had ever seen. And he was only a naive inexperienced virgin.

Eren felt his pride swell.

"Everybody to the dance floor!" Someone shouted, and everyone cheered. "You too, sexy stripper boy." Eren flushed in embarrassment at the nickname.

Everyone rushed to the dance floor, and a few more people congratulated him on his spectacular performance as they walked by. Eren smiled and nodded back amiably; their treatment of him now was considerably friendlier than when he first walked in.

When most of everyone was gone, Eren turned back to Levi nervously, wondering if he was going to get in trouble. Levi was giving him an indecipherable look, but at least he didn't beat Eren up yet. After the dance was over, Eren wasn't as hard anymore, thank goodness. The cheering crowd did a good job at killing his sexual interest.

"Levi, you okay?" the blond guy asked at last, and Eren felt…irrationally angry, and he didn't know why. He just felt that the blond guy should mind his own business and stay away from Levi, even though the guy was probably closer to Levi than Eren himself.

Eren was a little upset at that thought. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling this way.

"I'll be fine, Irvin." Levi rubbed his forehead. "You can just go on ahead. I'll catch up with you on the dance floor."

"You sure?" Irvin or whoever he was put his hand on Levi's shoulder. Eren was tempted to slap it off.

"I'll catch up with you later, Irvin." Levi's voice left no room for argument.

"If you're sure." Irvin got off the couch and walked away reluctantly, but not before giving Eren a strange look.

Whatever. Eren wasn't afraid of him.

"Now." Levi's voice made Eren jumped.

Eren was afraid to face Levi all of a sudden, and he managed to squeak out, "Yes?"

Levi yanked Eren by the shoulders until they were face-to-face, Levi's hot breath fanning Eren's face. "What? Why are you suddenly scared? Where's the boldness from a while ago?"

_It's because a few moments ago there were witnesses in case you decided to kill me_, Eren thought but didn't voice aloud. He said instead, "I'm sorry."

Levi looked amused. Or, at least, Eren thought that Levi looked slightly more amused than he was a second ago. "Get off of me."

Eren hastily scrambled off Levi, nearly falling onto the floor in his haste.

Levi rose to his feet. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Yes," Eren agreed, not quite understanding.

Levi looked at Eren, and then sighed when he realized Eren didn't get the message. He grabbed Eren by the shoulders, pulled him down until Eren's ear was right by his lips. "Come with me if you want a reward for your little performance."

Levi let Eren go and walked away, turning back once to give Eren a seductive smirk.

"Y-yes," Eren stuttered, feeling the arousal that was gone a moment ago come rushing back.

He had gotten the best frat initiation task _ever_.

* * *

Title comes from Britney Spears's 'Circus.' The mix that Eren danced to was 'Sound of Violence' by Dennis de Laat.

Thanks for reading guys.


	2. Easy There

Eren followed Levi nervously. He had considered the fact that Levi was planning to punish him rather than rewarding him for his little show. However, if Levi did decide to punish him, Eren had a feeling that he wouldn't mind it, especially since Levi would occasionally turn back and shot him a hot, smoldering look. Eren had gulped anxiously and thought that Levi could do whatever he wanted to Eren, and Eren would let him, as long as Eren could get his hands on Levi's body.

They had walked to the bathroom, but Levi had taken one look at the state of the room and decided that it was too filthy. It had looked clean to Eren, but then again, Eren's standards for cleanliness were quite low. The second floor's bathroom yielded the same result, and Eren could hear Levi mumbling angrily to himself that he was going to force everyone to clean their shit before they left, even if they had to pull an all-nighter. Finally, Levi led him to the third floor's bathroom, which was impeccable because the third floor was cordoned off from public use.

Eren didn't have a chance to get his bearing before Levi yanked him inside and pushed him against the door. He kissed Eren roughly, biting on Eren's bottom lip until Eren opened his mouth in surprise, and then there was tongue, and Eren clumsily kissed back, trying to remember to breathe through his nose. The kiss was good and wet and hot, and Eren melted into it, wrapping his arms around the back of Levi's neck to deepen the kiss.

But then Levi rubbed his crotch against Eren, and Eren gasped. He hastily pushed Levi away, feeling disoriented because things suddenly became too real. At least when he was giving the lap dance, there was a sense that it was all for good fun, but being alone with Levi now felt like reality was finally crashing on him.

Levi looked annoyed at first, but there must have been something strange in Eren's expression because Levi sighed and said in a pitying tone, "Let's stop this."

"Wait," Eren said. He grabbed Levi's wrist. "Don't go."

Levi didn't say anything, and his silence was making Eren anxious. "I don't…I don't hate what you're doing to me."

"You also have no idea what I was going to do to you," Levi yanked his wrist away. "I have no desire to play around with little kids. Let's go." He gestured for Eren to open the door.

"Wait," Eren said. "I want this, really."

Levi looked unconvinced and unimpressed. "You don't know what you're getting into. I've seen your type before; shitheads from your frat: trying to sound all brave but they honestly don't want it. I really am fed up with it."

"No, I—" Eren stuttered. "I really want this, I promise."

Levi gave Eren a pitying look. "I don't really care what you tell your shitty frat friends. If you need to join the damn frat that badly then you could report this event however you want. I don't fucking care as long as you dumb fucks leave me alone."

Eren's mind went clear as understanding dawn on him. So Levi had thought that Eren was under his frat's order to have sex with him, which was not true. Eren was truly interested in what Levi was going to teach him, and there was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass.

"I want it! I only pushed you away because I was surprised, but I really want this!" Eren shouted over Levi's voice, grabbing him by the shoulder tightly. Levi looked startled, and he smacked Eren's arms away.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I mean it when I said I want this," Eren said, heart thumping loudly in his ears as he took a step closer to Levi. Levi's eyes were glued to the wall on their left, away from Eren, and Eren felt an urge to direct Levi's attention to him. "Can I…touch you?"

Levi's gaze returned to Eren at that, and it was so intense that Eren felt a shiver running through his body, making his skin tingled with excitement. He swallowed heavily as Levi studied the expression on his face, and Eren made sure that Levi would see nothing but determination. Any sign of weakness and it was over.

Eren must have passed the test because Levi moved forward to push him against the door once more. "It's 'May I touch you?'"

"Eh?"

"You want to touch me, don't you? Ask for my permission."

"Can I—"

Levi slid his body against Eren and slotted their hips together, a thigh between Eren's legs. Eren jumped at the touch, tempted to rub himself against Levi, but Levi kept a tight grip on his hip. "Try again," Levi whispered hotly in his ear.

"Can I—" Eren began, tripping over his words once more because Levi was too close, and then Levi nibbled wetly on his earlobe, and all thoughts were lost from Eren's mind. "Can I…"

Levi pulled away. Eren groaned at the loss of contact, but his mind was back on track, and he stumbled over his words. "May I touch you?"

"No," Levi said as he went down to his knees. Eren's hand hovered in anticipation above Levi's head, but Levi slapped his hand away.

Levi mouthed at Eren's erection through his jean, and Eren wanted so much to grab Levi's hair and give it a good yank and then maybe rut himself against Levi's face, but he couldn't.

"Do you want my mouth on you?" Levi asked, tilting his head upward to meet Eren's eyes. Eren nodded hastily and licked his dry lips, imaging already how much he wanted to come all over that face, watching the cum dripped from Levi's soft lips down to his chin.

"Beg me for it."

"Wha-what?"

Levi popped off the button on Eren's jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth while keeping Eren trapped in his gaze. Eren's heart thumped loudly in his ear, and his brain seemed to have stopped working because he just stared at Levi, open-mouth and dying with want, his erection straining in his briefs. He vaguely wished that he had put on better looking underwear rather than the briefs he'd had since he was sixteen, but right now, he was too turned on to really care.

"Please," Eren heard himself spoke softly, but that wasn't enough for Levi because Levi grazed his teeth underneath Eren's cock, and Eren let out a cry; his head banged against the door and his eyes clenched tightly as he tried to control himself.

"P-" Eren swallowed heavily. "Please. Please touch me!" His briefs was already embarrassingly wet but he didn't care anymore as long as Levi touched him.

That must have been enough because Levi pulled down Eren's briefs, and Eren shivered at the sudden cold air. Eren watched in fascination as Levi pulled a condom packet from his back pocket and carefully tear it open.

"What?" Levi said when he saw the bewildered expression on Eren's face. "I'm not putting it in my mouth if I don't know where it has been."

"It hasn't been anywhere," Eren said with a blush. _But my hand_, he thought but didn't say out loud.

"Well if I don't touch things that are unsanitary I sure as hell won't suck them either," Levi said dryly as he put the condom on Eren. "Besides, I know that it hasn't been anywhere, you stupid virgin," he huffed under his breath, but Eren could hear him perfectly.

"You sure seem excited about sucking a virgin dick," Eren shot back, appearing more confident than he felt. Levi could stop with the virgin comment because Eren had certainly proved that he was more than capable of capturing his interest.

Levi didn't say anything at that, and the silence was making Eren nervous because he wanted Levi's mouth on his dick, but maybe his words had made Levi angry enough to stop this all together. Eren was too irritated to take back what he had said because big shot or not, Levi's words pissed him off. Luckily, Levi gave him a challenging look and said, "You got quite a mouth on you. Why don't you save it until I let you suck me off?" He didn't give Eren a chance to reply because he then gave the head a lick, his lips twitching upward when Eren's possible retort lodged in his throat; Eren's irritated expression melted away into something else completely.

"Try not to come too fast," Levi said, and Eren thought, Well someone's feeling overconfident, but he couldn't say it because Levi was placing butterfly kisses downward along his cock, and Eren's train of thought immediately came to a halt.

Levi was surprisingly gentle, but Eren didn't have time to ponder on it because Levi had quickly rolled his tongue over Eren's balls, and fuck, just a moment ago he'd said that he wouldn't put his mouth on something dirty, making a big deal of the condom and all, but now he giving each of them an open-mouth kiss.

"I…I didn't think you would want to put something unsanitary in your mouth," Eren said, rambling as a mean of trying to keep his mind in line. "You know, when you…" For some reason it was really hard to say 'balls' out loud without feeling like a prude. It was ridiculous. Levi pretty much saw all that there was already.

Luckily Levi seemed to catch on quickly. "Consider that a bonus for your good service."

Eren clenched his eyes tightly, trying to get a grip on himself because there was something about Levi's gaze that made him felt like his insides were melting. When Eren opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the sight of Levi giving him a smug look as he ran his tongue up Eren's cock and slid the head inside his mouth.

Eren shuddered at the sensation. Levi's dark look burned inside the back of his mind. Levi gave him a little suck, and Eren whined, unable to stop himself.

"Please!"

Levi, the bastard, popped Eren's cock from his lips. He wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, but the annoying arrogant look from his face remained where it was. "Please what?"

Levi knew what Eren wanted, that bastard.

"You know!"

Levi sat back on his heels. "Well that wasn't very nice."

"Please touch me," Eren growled out. He was turned on but he was also getting angry that Levi thought he could handle him like a trained dog. Well, Eren wasn't his fucking dog, and even if he was, he wasn't going to be a cute little puppy that would lick anything from Levi's hand.

Levi looked…impressed? Miffed? Eren wasn't sure. Whatever he had seen on Eren's face had him back on his knees, Eren's cock inside his mouth once more. But of course, Levi, being Levi, stopped halfway through and gave Eren a half-assed lick before pulling out, and Eren slammed his fists against the door behind him out of frustration and want.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Levi said.

Eren swallowed heavily. His pride was screaming at him to stop the whole thing, his orgasm be damned, but again, he really wanted to come. Besides, this was one rare opportunity that he got to have Levi, the badass that apparently let no one touched him, on his knees. Levi was on his knees. Eren wasn't sure if he would ever be able to see this sight ever again.

"Please," Eren gasped, his pride thrown out the window. He was going to pick it up later, just not now, not when he had a very big deal between his legs that needed to be taken care of, preferably by Levi and not his own hands. "Please touch me," he said desperately.

"Good," Levi said, and then he began taking in Eren's cock again, slowly, agonizingly, and Eren watched with fascination at the stretch of Levi's jaw as more and more of his cock went inside, and Levi's mouth was so hot and wet and amazing that Eren felt a tremble ran through his body and curled at the tip of his toes.

Eren decided that he rather liked the sight of Levi on his knees. He groaned as Levi took him in completely, and he wanted so badly to fuck Levi's mouth until he came, but Levi's grip on his hip was tight enough to leave bruises.

Levi started bobbing his head up and down, and Eren moaned, back arching from the door. His hands automatically reached for Levi's head, and he gave Levi's hair a vicious yank. Eren realized that shit, he had touched Levi even though Levi didn't give him permission, but then again, Levi's smugness was irritating, and if Eren was going to get in trouble, he might as well make the best of it.

"Levi," Eren panted. He chanted Levi's name over and over in his head. _Levi. Levi. Levi._ He suddenly thought of Levi's bare neck, soaking with sweat, and Levi's flushed face after that lap dance, and Eren remembered how much he had wanted Levi, and now Levi was here, serving him, and that thought was as delicious as what Levi was doing to him with his mouth right now.

"Fuck," Eren whined, his speech and thoughts became gibbering and incoherent as he lost himself in Levi's mouth. Levi's tongue teased the underside of his cock, and Eren felt himself getting close, and Levi gave this agonizing suck, and then there was this _look_ on Levi's face, the one with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks that made Eren felt as if Levi had genuinely wanted Eren's cock in his mouth, and that was it. Eren jerked his hip from Levi's grip and thrust into Levi's mouth as he came, Levi's eyes filled with want burning into the back of his mind.

Eren's legs gave out as the wave of orgasm crash over him, and Levi quickly caught him with surprisingly strong arms. "Easy there." Eren tried to catch his breath again as he slumped against Levi, his head resting on Levi's shoulder. "That was," Eren tried to say but Levi stopped him. "Just try to breathe for now."

"Right," Eren sighed. His heart was still hammering in his ears, but it had slowed considerably now, and it was then that Eren noticed Levi's body warmth and musky smell, which he had missed the entire time they were here. He was suddenly very aware of Levi's firm but gentle hold on him, and it felt…nice. It was so different from the controlling Levi from earlier, and Eren wondered if he could get away with pretending to be out of it for a while longer.

But Levi must have sensed the calmness returning to Eren's body because he let Eren go slowly. Eren tried to hide his disappointment.

Levi didn't say anything as he pulled the condom off Eren, tied a knot at the end, and tossed it in the trash. "The idiots who made a mess of the room downstairs could take care of the trash," Levi said, seeming to Eren's limited experience with him, very cheerfully.

"That was good," Eren rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't have anything better to say. There were no adequate words to describe what had happened. It was the best blow job he'd ever had. Granted, it was the only one that he'd ever had, but if he was to have more, that would probably be one of the best.

Levi stepped away from Eren and washed his hands with exactly three squirt of soap. "Sure beats your hand, right?"

"Yeah," Eren said, wondering if that was sarcasm. He watched awkwardly as Levi then took a bottle of mouthwash from the cabinet next to the sink and promptly rinsed his mouth. Eren wasn't sure if it was a protocol to follow after a blow job, and he made a note of it for future references.

When Levi was finished with his personal hygiene, and when Eren had remembered to put his pants back on properly, they left the bathroom, Eren trailing after Levi. Then, Eren remembered something:

"Wait," Eren said, and Levi stopped in his track. "Do you…do you want me to do anything for you?" He felt terrible because this should have been something to ask right after Levi gave him the blow job, whether Levi wanted him to reciprocate, but he forgot.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "I'm not letting you touch me. You have no experience, and you have no control. Didn't I ask you not to touch me, but you did anyway?"

"But," Eren fumbled with his words. "I'll be better next time!"

"If there is a next time," Levi said coolly and kept walking.

Eren felt disappointed at that, but he felt a little guilty that he was enjoying the whole experience more than Levi did and didn't want to push the subject.

As they walked downstairs, returning to the world of loud music and too much people, Eren went to find his shirt, and Levi went to the fridge to grab a drink. Eren distinctly remembered that he had tossed the shirt somewhere around the couch, but he couldn't find it. It shouldn't be very far. He didn't throw it with that much force.

Then Eren remembered that it was a Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt, and the Unity House didn't exactly like that frat.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, probably irritated that Eren was lurking awkwardly around the couch.

"I can't find my shirt," Eren said.

Levi stared at him.

"It must have gotten lost somewhere," Eren tried to explain. He didn't really mind walking back to the dorm shirtless, but it was a little cold, and he'd prefer to have some clothes on.

"Wait here," Levi ordered, and disappeared back upstairs.

Eren stood there obediently, wondering what Levi was up to, until Levi reappeared five minutes later and tossed a black shirt on Eren's head.

"Keep it," Levi said roughly. "I don't want it now that it'll have your disgusting sweat on it."

"Thanks," Eren said numbly as he slipped the shirt on, surprised by another display of kindness from Levi this evening. Levi's shirt felt nice, and it smelled like the soap that Levi used, and Eren was very tempted to shove his face into the shirt and sniffed it more closely, but he was going to do that in the privacy of his dorm room. "My name is Eren Jaeger!" Eren said hastily.

"Levi!"

They both turned at the voice, and Eren had to hold back a growl as he realized that it was that blond guy again, Irvin whatever. If that guy had wanted to interrupt them, he had impeccable timing.

"Well then, Eren Jaeger," Levi nodded in acknowledgement. "I've paid my dues." He turned away from Eren and walked to that blond guy, and Eren was half-jealous and half-interested in the sway of Levi's ass as he walked.

It was a fine ass.

Eren returned to his dorm room that night, ignoring Armin's worried fretting as he slumped on his bed. He fell asleep to Levi's scent and the image of Levi's eyes burning into his.

He wondered if he could see Levi again.

* * *

Weeks had passed by Eren as blurry images, and he didn't remember when he had officially dropped out of the Beta Sigma Theta initiation, and he didn't remember when Jean came around to tease him about it. He was too busy savoring the memory of Levi's mouth on him, and Levi's eyes focusing on only him, and the curve of Levi's back, and Levi's strong but gentle arms.

Eren tried finding Levi on Facebook, but Levi must have kept his profile private and off-limit to searches because Eren couldn't find him. Eren had gone to the Unity House a few times, but either Levi was always in class 24/7 or the people living there wanted to protect Levi from a stalker because Eren could never get a hold of him.

Eren once came to Unity House with the excuse of returning Levi's shirt, only the people there had wanted Eren to leave the shirt with them so they would give it to Levi instead, and Eren had no intention of giving it up if he couldn't see Levi. So now, they probably thought he was a pervert, which was true because he definitely had used that shirt to masturbate a few times.

Two months had passed, and Eren was about to give up all hope. Even Levi's scent on the shirt had disappeared. However, luck must have taken pity on him because Jean, the bastard, had hacked his Facebook and put a very annoying post under his name on the university's sales community:

"My body. Bidding starting with a condom. Message if interested."

What followed, of course, were about thirty comments with varying degree of humor, going from "I bid half a cent" or "How about I take this for free?" to "Don't you have to pay ME for taking your body?" Eren was half-amused and half-annoyed, and these were only the comments. There were about twenty messages in his inbox, and Eren had a feeling that he wouldn't enjoy reading those, especially since one of them was from Mikasa.

_No, Mikasa, it's still not going to work out even if you have a strap-on._

However, one of the names made Eren's heart jumped to his throat. Eren hastily clicked on the message under the name "Levi" with the profile picture that had a group of people, but Eren recognized the person in the middle of the group right away. The message was simple:

"I'm interested."

It was sent only a few seconds ago.

Eren felt his hands beginning to sweat as he replied, "Your payment?" He didn't want to say "bid" because he already knew which buyer he'd rather had his body.

The amount of times Eren refreshed his Facebook page was embarrassing, but finally, he got a reply:

"I've already given you my payment."

Eren was a little confused, but then Levi messaged a follow-up:

"You still have my shirt."

Eren quickly typed back.

"My body is worth more than that, don't you think?"

Levi didn't reply after five minutes, and Eren panicked because fuck, just when he got a hold of Levi, he had to mess it up. There was clearly a notice that Levi had seen Eren's message; Levi had just chosen not to reply to it.

Before Eren could go on a stalking rampage of Levi's profile, however, Levi messaged him back.

"Let's meet to work out the details," Levi replied along with his phone number.

"Hell yes!" Eren jumped from his seat and pumped his fists into the air. He vaguely heard Armin asking him to keep it down, but he was too excited to really care.

Eren wondered if it would be considered stalking if he tried to join the Unity House.


	3. Cruise Control

Some terms: ME = Mechanical Engineering; GSI = Graduate Student Instructor.

Very long conversation over coffee. Some bathroom fumbling. Forgive me for typos and mistakes I've been up for a while studying.

This series is pure self-indulgence to be honest.

* * *

They finally went out for coffee.

It took an entire week of texting for them to settle on a date that they both could agree on, and by then, Eren was approaching his third set of midterms right before finals. He decided to walk out of the review session for ME 75 and went out to meet Levi instead since Robert was a shit GSI, and he had been borrowing Armin's notes to study anyway.

They were meeting in one of those fancy cafes across campus, far from where Eren lived, on that street with too many trees yet still too much sun, but at least it was a downhill walk from his last class of the day. The walk woke him up from the nap that he had taken during lecture with the rest of the students in that hall, and Eren had vowed to check for professor reviews before he signed up for classes next time instead of braving it through another bland professor with difficult exams.

As Eren headed down that street, checking the name that he had seen on Google Map fifteen times, he spotted Levi sitting on one of the tables outside before he spotted the wooden "Ja'va a Cup" sign in curly green letters hanging in front of the shop. Levi's gaze caught him even from a distance, and as Eren drew near, Levi gave Eren a nod of acknowledgement after Eren waved a furtive "hello."

Eren took a moment to appreciate Levi's North Face jacket over a deep navy zip-up hoodie, a checkered shirt with collar peeking out from the open zipper, and the comfortable clothing made Eren felt too conscious about the pair of skinny jeans that he slipped on without thinking. Eren's consciousness quickly disappeared however, when he noticed Levi's eyes trailing quickly to his thighs, snugly fitted by the jeans, and then he was glad that he chose this piece of clothing by accident.

"I'll get a cup of coffee," said Eren. "I'll be right back."

"I'll still be around," said Levi, lifting his drink, a white paper cup with a green band tastefully printed with the shop's name.

Eren looked at the cup and asked, "What did you get?"

"Café Mocha," Levi answered as he rose to his feet. "On that thought, I'll grab a table inside. It's fucking freezing."

"Alright," Eren said.

Levi immediately headed to the table in the far back corner of the coffee shop, and Eren went to stand in line to order his drink. It was a nice coffee shop, very cozy looking because of the couches that lined the back wall and low hanging lights, but the shop was bright without the lights because of the large windows that spanned the entire front and the west side of the shop. The best part about the shop, however, was the fact that every table had its own electrical outlet. As Eren walked up to order, he spotted a sign hanging from the register with the words, "Unattended children will be given an espresso and a free puppy."

Eren had to smile at that. He decided on a triple shot espresso because he was looking forward to a (hopefully) productive rest of the day studying, and he was still a little sleepy.

Eren had to weave through the close-knit crowded tables before he could get to the back of the room where Levi was. "I'm trying to decide whether the name of this shop is a play on puns or a jab at the CS students," Eren said as he sat down across from Levi. It was a really nice shop, and Eren could imagine that it would be crowded most of the time.

"A bit of both," said Levi. "Frank here," he gestured to the plump man with the wide welcoming smile wearing a green apron at the register, "has a son who's a CS major here. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh." So Levi had been here often enough to know the people by name. Eren quickly made a note in his mind. "Sorry for being late. I wasn't planning to go to the review session for ME 75, but I decided to stay for fifteen minutes to see if they went over anything useful. They didn't."

"Who's teaching?" Levi asked.

"Duarte."

"Good luck," Levi raised his cup in a solemn salute before taking a sip.

"Yeah, I figured that I wasn't going to get out of this semester alive after his first midterm," Eren said, remembering his very-below-average score, and the average was a whopping 30%.

"You're a freshman?"

"Yeah," Eren said slowly, wondering if this was going to turn Levi's interest off, but it shouldn't because Levi had added him on Facebook. He must have known Eren was only a first year before he agreed on this coffee date.

_Wait, this was a date, right?_

"Duarte is a rough way to go through your first semester. But surviving him is a rite-of-passage." Levi sounded sympathetic, and Eren remembered that he had never asked what Levi's major was. It wasn't on his Facebook (very little was on Levi's Facebook.) Judging from the familiarity in which Levi was talking about the professor, Eren guessed that Levi as at least in the Engineering department.

"What's your major?" Eren asked. It wasn't on Levi's Facebook page, which was under the name "Levi," and there was definitely a story there, but Eren was going to ask one question at a time.

"Mech E," said Levi. "I'm actually under Professor Smith's lab as well." Levi didn't ask Eren what his major was since it was blatantly posted on Eren's Facebook page, the same sub-department as Levi's.

"Smith?" Eren recalled the familiar name from his list of classes for next semester. "Isn't he the one who's going to teach ME 150 next spring?"

Levi suddenly looked at Eren with alarm. "Yes. Wait, are you taking that class next semester?"

"Yeah, since I'm working my ass off to finish the pre-req for it." There was no way in hell that Eren was going to allow himself to fail ME 75, and there was no way in hell he was going to pass the opportunity to take it next semester, especially since Smith was infamous for his clear and concise teaching style. If he waited for another semester, DeCante was going to teach, and Eren had heard he was even worse than Duarte, if that was even possible.

"I'm TA-ing that class next semester."

"No way!"

"Yes." Levi sounded like this was going to be the worst thing that could ever happen to him, and Eren couldn't help but tease.

"If I give you sexual favors," and here Eren had to fight the embarrassment that was threatening to break out on his face, "will I get extra credit?" He would rather die than have his mother found out what just came out of his mouth right now, but hey, he was a college student now. She wouldn't know.

"I hate you," Levi said simply, and Eren's heart jolted before he realized that Levi was joking. "Besides, I'm just helping out in the lab portion, not actually grading anything, so any shit from the class you'll have to go bother your GSI."

"I was joking," Eren explained himself, just in case Levi was actually being serious about hating him. He really couldn't be too safe.

"You better were," Levi muttered. "Do you know how many hours of teaching training I have to go through? "Don't fuck around with the student" was mentioned about five hundred times."

"You already fucked around with me," Eren pointed out gleefully. He was fairly sure that Levi getting on his knees was not an appropriate behavior in the university's teaching handbook. Although Levi did that before they had a weird teacher-student relationship, so it was probable fine.

"You do realize this means we can't meet anymore once next semester starts."

There was a moment of silence. Levi took another sip of his coffee.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, really."

"But you're not teaching the class yet," Eren pointed out. "Besides, no one has to know."

"I'm not breaking the university's policy for a lap dance I got several months ago." Levi crossed his arms, and then muttered as he looked away from Eren. "And you have no self-control."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who sucks my dick like it's his job," Eren said, and Levi's eyes twitched.

"Just wondering," Levi said. "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?"

"No?" Eren said, feeling embarrassed with himself as he realized that they were in a public place. It was weird because he wasn't the kind of person who sprouted words like this all the time, but Levi was cool, and he was experienced, and Eren didn't want Levi to see him as an innocent kid because he definitely wasn't. But then again, all of this time, he probably sounded like a lame loser pretending to be cooler than he was, and Levi probably picked up on it.

"Tone it down a notch," Levi said, sounding sympathetic. "You're trying too hard."

"Sorry," said Eren. "It's just…you're awesome, and I still don't know why you agreed to go out with me." Eren paused. "Wait, this is a date, right?"

Levi looked like he was entertaining the thought of laughing, and Eren felt even more embarrassed. "Sorry if I thought wrong."

"It's not that," Levi said as his gaze softened. "You're like an open book."

"Is that a bad thing?" Eren asked uncertainly.

Levi's look became scrutinizing then, and Eren squirmed a little in his seat.

"I don't know," Levi said softly, his eyes becoming more distant, and Eren thought about how little he knew about Levi.

Eren's Facebook was a mess of funny links from his friends and cousins, many embarrassing posts from his mother who didn't know how to use private messaging, random statuses that he posted throughout the week complaining about classes and cafeteria food. But Levi's Facebook was squeaky clean. There were a handful of pictures that his co-op tagged him in, but aside from that, there was nothing else. No interest, no family, no hometown, no birthday. All Eren knew was that Levi was named "Levi" and lived in the Unity House, and he wouldn't even know the latter if he hadn't show up to that party. It was like Levi didn't even use Facebook, but he must have use it often because he messaged Eren a few minutes after Jean's post about Eren's body was up.

Eren didn't know what to make of the expression on Levi's face right now. Levi looked far off, as if he wasn't sitting in the coffee shop with Eren any longer, and Eren blurted out words before he could stop himself.

"I live with my mom," Eren said. "We have an old tabby cat named Jean, but it hates me."

Levi blinked back to reality. "What?"

"My dad left when I was twelve," Eren said, spurred on further now that he got Levi's attention. "But I don't remember him very well because he was rarely home even before he left us, so it doesn't really matter. I met him last summer before I went off to college though."

Levi just stared at Eren strangely, but it wasn't a bad stare exactly, more like Levi wasn't sure what to make of Eren, but Eren just continued on, his words tumbling out before his mind really caught up to them. "That cat Jean though? His name is not actually Jean; it's Zacharias. But that's a really pretentious name for a cat, and I'm not calling him that. He only scratches me, and whenever I walk around the house he would chase my heel, and he generally enjoys annoying me. So I call him horse face instead. Horse face, Jean, same thing."

"Who's Jean?" Levi asked.

"Just a kid that likes to make my life hell. He's not bad, just annoying," said Eren, trying to think about other random facts about himself. "I don't like fishing, but I pretended to like it one summer when my mom took me with her on a trip with her new boyfriend. It was terrible. I was an offering to all the mosquitoes within a 20 mile radius."

Levi wasn't laughing, but the corners of his mouth were twitching, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Eren felt proud of this, and he didn't know that he wanted to do something like this, just that he had wanted to make Levi looked less distant and out of reach.

"I'm not sure why you're telling me all of this," said Levi. He took a sip of coffee and looked at something off to the side, as if he was trying not to look at Eren's face.

"I am an open book," Eren said, trying to swallow down his anxiety. "I don't think that's a bad thing."

Levi looked at him then, and said softly. "No, not at all." There was something different in the way Levi was looking at him now, and Eren felt his face growing hot because of it. Eren was tempted to turn away, but he didn't want to back down, so he tried not to look into Levi's eyes and just looked at the tip of Levi's nose, hoping that Levi didn't notice.

"My mother calls me Levi."

Eren jumped at Levi's voice. It came so suddenly that he was shocked into being trapped in Levi's gaze once more.

"My father insisted that I be named after his father, Levi," said Levi. He turned the now empty paper cup in his hand. "My mother didn't like the name, of course, but she went along with it. She went along with a lot of my father's shit, until one day she grew tired of it and returned to Japan. She married my father because she got sick of Japan, and when she got sick of the US she went back."

"That's rough," said Eren, for lack of anything better to say.

"Not really," said Levi. "I visited her last summer when I was doing an internship. She seems fine. She likes me better now that I'm an ocean away. My grandparents are nice."

"Did you speak to them in Japanese?" Eren asked, finding a way to change the mood and desperately latching on to it. He definitely didn't want to pry into Levi's issue with his mother yet even though Levi didn't look visibly upset.

"Not at all," said Levi. "I barely remember any basic Japanese that my mother taught me. The program I interned for was in English. I'm only starting elementary Japanese this year."

"You're brave," said Eren. "I want to take a language here, but I heard that the language department here likes to suck out your soul."

"That's just the French department," said Levi. "Japanese is not so bad. I heard that in Spanish, it depends on who you get as a professor."

"Oh I see," Eren said and took another sip of his espresso.

Comfortable silence filled in between them, and Eren knew that there were times that he should shut his mouth, and this would be that moment, but there was a burning question that he'd had since he first met Levi.

"Can I ask you something that might be awkward?"

"You can," said Levi. "But that doesn't mean I will answer."

"Are you and that blond guy back at the party a thing?" Eren asked, wishing that he hadn't asked as soon as the words came out of his mouth. "Or, was a thing? I don't know what I'm asking." Wow, he really should have kept his mouth shut because that came out completely wrong.

Levi looked perplexed for a moment. "Who?"

"The guy that has personal space problem," said Eren, remembering that his name was Ervine or something similar sounding. "Ervine?"

"Oh, Irvin."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hate to disappoint you, but it's not like that." Levi said. "Irvin is too busy being mad at me for taking away his father's attention to think about anything like that. Don't worry about it."

Judging from Levi's agitated movements, scratching his elbows and looking from left to right, Eren guessed that there was definitely an issue with Irvin. "It's not your fault if he's feeling angry."

"It kind of is," said Levi. "If I actually had a father that paid attention to me, maybe Mr. Smith wouldn't feel obligated to make me feel cared for."

"That's not something you can control," Eren said, slowly piecing everything together. He didn't know that their friendship was that deep and that Irvin's father actually knew Levi that well. Eren could guess that they were close, but as he heard Levi talked about him, Eren felt that there was a big piece missing from all of this, but he wasn't sure if it would be rude to pry.

"Maybe not," Levi agreed. "Anyway, Irvin is a friend, nothing more."

"That doesn't mean you weren't interested in him at some point," Eren pointed out even though he knew he was digging his own grave.

"What? Are you jealous?" Levi scoffed.

"Yes," Eren said, being quite serious, and Levi's surprised expression was definitely worth the abashment. Levi just stared at him in shock as if he hadn't expected that kind of admission from Eren, and Eren was strangely proud of that. Eren might be a lame person with little dating experience (and when he said little, he meant none), but he wasn't afraid of admitting what he wanted, so yeah, in a way, he was an open book. Levi had said that this wasn't a bad thing, so all in all, Eren might be on a path to victory here.

"What?" Eren asked when Levi gave him this strange look.

"You're not bad for a frat boy," Levi said, his usually stern eyes warming into something that made Eren's heart fluttered just a little. Eren didn't know what he had done correctly, but he liked the way that Levi was looking at him right now, like he wasn't sure what to make of Eren, but he was utterly fascinated.

"I was never a frat boy." Eren shrugged. "Never finished initiation. Never planned to in the first place. I just wanted to piss Jean off."

"Ah." Levi nodded. "I could see that."

"Sorry," Eren said, remembering that Beta Sigma Theta had treated Levi like shit. "Those guys were assholes. I shouldn't have associated with them."

"Sometimes shit gets clogged in your asshole whether you want it or not," said Levi with a casualness that Eren wasn't quite sure was real. "As long as you flush it out, it doesn't matter."

"Sure," Eren said, not quite getting the shit metaphor, but well, he would take shit metaphor over Levi hating him any day.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?"

"No."

Levi chuckled then, a real chuckle, the sound deep and rich from the back of his throat, and Eren watched in amazement because he was under the impression that he wasn't going to get any vocal indication of amusement from Levi. Yet, here it was, facing Eren at this moment. Levi seemed reserved, but here he was, his feelings open for Eren to see. Eren didn't know why, but seeing Levi like this made him so happy inside that it was frightening.

"You're not bad, Eren," Levi said. "Not bad at all."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eren couldn't help it anymore. He knew that he was grinning too much, but Levi was making warm and fuzzy things bubbling inside him, and Eren felt almost high on giddiness. If his friends found out about this, they would probably teased him, telling him that he was being a sappy little shit, but he didn't care right now.

Levi was looking at him as if he was interested in Eren, but not like before, not like when he had looked at Eren like he had wanted to push Eren against the wall, but it was a different sort of interest. Levi looked at Eren now like he genuinely wanted to hear more about Eren's cat or Eren's mosquito bites or Eren's boring summers, and Eren wanted to tell Levi more, wanted to sit next to him one day, bumping against his shoulder, and then tell him everything, about his mother and the cat and his house and the days when he sort of wished that he had a complete family, and then Levi would maybe rest his head against Eren's shoulder, and he would talk about his life too, and maybe he would trust Eren enough to talk about his problems with Irvin or his dad or his mom. Before Eren could control himself, his imagination began to run wild with possibilities, and he was already thinking of future days spent with Levi, quiet and loud ones weaving in with the comfortable and passionate ones.

"Thanks for going out with me today," Eren said. "I don't know; we didn't have the chance to talk to each other before, and this was really nice."

"Its was difficult to talk last time because my mouth was occupied," Levi said.

"And that was great!" Eren said, but then, realizing how ridiculous he sounded, quickly explained himself. "Well, but I like this a lot. Talking."

"Do you like talking more than what we did before?" Levi asked, sounding very much like he was mocking Eren.

"No!" Eren said, shifting his feet and accidentally bumping his leg against Levi. "Sorry."

Levi's expression was indecipherable, and then Eren felt Levi's leg brushed against his again. "Sorry," Eren said, trying to move out of Levi's way, but by the third time that Levi's leg brushed against his, Eren knew that Levi was doing this on purpose.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing to see if you prefer talking more," said Levi, and the evil look in Levi's eyes made Eren's skin tingled.

Eren swallowed heavily and tried not to think about inappropriate things in public.

"I didn't really mean—" Eren began, but then Levi's ankle began to run up his inner thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch, and Eren jerked from his seat. He quickly braced his feet firmly on the ground and grabbed onto the table before he toppled over completely, but then the table began to fall, and Eren was about to prepare himself for a painful landing, but then his spinning vision came to a sudden halt.

"You okay?" the guy from the next table asked him. The other tables looked at him too with concern.

"I'm fine," Eren said, slowly getting back into his chair, wincing a little as the metal scraped against his side. He realized that the reason why he hadn't made more of an ass of himself was because Levi was gripping the other end of the table tightly.

Eren reached for his cup, which had spilled spectacularly on the floor, and he tried to mop up the mess with the two napkins that he took earlier. Levi had the empty cup, so he was fine from all the drama.

"I bet you don't even feel bad about me making a fool of myself," Eren said to Levi.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then no."

"You're terrible," Eren said without really meaning it. "It was going so nicely until you just have to make it dirty…."

"Would it be less of a nice date if we do other stuff?" Levi asked.

"Yes!" Eren said automatically without thinking, but then as the words left him, he realized that they were kind of stupid. "Wait—"

Levi looked at his watch. "Well then, I'll keep my body parts to myself," he said. "This was fun, but I have to do something in lab right now, so I'll have to see you later."

"Wait!" Eren caught Levi's wrist just as Levi rose from his seat. "I didn't mean that. I really don't mind if we do…other things."

Levi looked at Eren, torn. "I really can't be late," he said, but then Eren began caressing Levi's wrist with his thumb, and Levi turned his gaze to the patch of skin burning under Eren's touch, mesmerized, and Eren knew that Levi was reassessing his decision.

"I'll get in trouble."

"It'll be quick," said Eren, not quite sure what "doing other things" entailed.

"I don't think it could be a quick thing," Levi said, his voice sounding rough.

"That sounds great, actually," Eren said, swallowing heavily. "It's better than great. It could be a long thing. No, it should be a long thing."

"David is going to kill me," Levi muttered. "I really can't be late. I really have to put on that last coating before the presentation tomorrow."

"Please." Eren made his best puppy-face, the one that convinced Mikasa every time to spoil him rotten, the one that made Armin relented every time to his stupid ideas, and He could see Levi's resolve weakening slowly.

"No," Levi said firmly, although his eyes were definitely trailing to Eren's neck, and Eren had never been so glad to brave the cold weather with only a V-neck t-shirt before. Eren slowly caressed the inside of Levi's wrist again because Levi seemed to have sensitive wrists, of all things, and as expected, Levi jumped at his touch, just as Eren added another whine for good measure. "Please?"

Levi didn't say anything, but Eren could feel Levi's pulse racing underneath his touch. Eren wasn't even surprised when Levi pulled away from him and leaned down to say in a gruff voice, Levi's hot breath grazing against his ears. "I'll wait. You have five minutes."

Eren tried very hard not to look at Levi's ass as Levi headed to the restroom in the back first, but he didn't think he was very successful. He also tried to remain calm, but then he couldn't really stop drumming his fingers on the tabletop in anticipation, and he wasn't aware of how jittery he was until a giggle to the left startled him.

Eren looked at the table next to him, where that dude who asked him if he was okay earlier was sitting across from another girl, both of them staring intensely at their laptops. Eren suddenly had a horrifying realization that people nearby had overheard their conversation, and wow, that was embarrassing. They acted like they hadn't heard anything, and Eren was going to let this topic go, until he stood up to find Levi.

"Good luck, dude," the girl said, her eyes still glued on to her screen. The guy sitting across from her gave Eren a click of his tongue and a wink, which earned him a kick from the girl.

Eren felt his face burned as he hastily retreated to the restroom. Strangers wishing him good luck on his sex life. Yes, that was exactly what he needed right now.

The thing about this entire plan was that Eren didn't know how to find Levi's stall without looking like a weirdo. All the stalls were occupied, and there were people at the urinals, and Eren couldn't possibly hover around until they left. But Eren stuck around and waited until they all left anyway. No one really care because they all wanted to get back to whatever they were doing in life before the need to take a shit interrupted them, so it was all good.

"Levi?" Eren knocked on the only stall that remained closed this entire time. "Umm, I'm—" but before Eren could finish his sentence, the door suddenly opened and a hand shot out to drag him in. Eren barely had the chance to say anything before Levi pushed him against the stall door and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"You've always been the one to push me against the door," Eren said as they broke apart, Levi's heavy pants tickling his neck.

"If you have any complaints, then you should try taking the lead for once," Levi said.

Eren didn't give Levi a chance to react as he grabbed Levi by the shoulder and flipped their position, but he was too hasty in his movement, and his leg banged against the toilet paper dispenser. He let out a hiss of pain, and Levi sounded amused as he said, "Nice try."

"At least I have you against the door this time," Eren said, willing to take any form of victory he could get his hands on as he quickly brush his embarrassment aside. He was slowly getting used to making a fool of himself by now. And he knew he was going to make an even bigger fool of himself soon. "Uh, so—"

"You have no idea what to do next, do you?" Levi said.

"No…"

"Then why did you take the lead then?"

"You said that I should," Eren said defensively. In hindsight, it was silly to pretend to know what he was doing, but he thought that if it had worked out well for him once with the lap dance thing, it might work again the second time.

It didn't.

"If I tell you that you should strip and walk out of here naked, would you do it?" Levi asked.

"No," Eren said, resisting the urge to make a cheeky comment. He was also tempted to point out that Levi was being too chatty for someone who was in a hurry, but he wasn't going to risk the possibility that Levi would call this whole thing off and let his hard-on unattended.

"Too bad," Levi whispered hotly against Eren's ear, hands working quickly to unbuckle Eren's belt, the clinking echoing so loudly that Eren was afraid that someone outside would hear it and notice the two pair of shoes occupying the stall. "Why did you wear a belt? To protect what remains of your chastity?"

"My pants are loose!" Eren said. It wasn't his fault that the waistline didn't fit exactly, and he wasn't going to do that underwear-showing thing. "Besides, there's nothing left of my chastity now."

Levi worked fast because before Eren could offer to undo his pants on his own, Levi had already pulled Eren's pants and briefs down his thighs, and Eren barely had the time to feel relieved that his erection was free from its confine before Levi wrapped his hand around Eren's cock.

"Ah—" Eren groaned into Levi's shoulder as Levi gave his cock a few strokes. He rolled his hip against Levi's hand, feeling the burn building slowly from below his stomach, and then he snuggled deeper against the crook of Levi's neck, brushing his nose against the soft skin and taking a deep inhale of the familiar scent. Eren felt a strong urge to taste that skin, to mark it with a raw bite.

"Levi," Eren breathed out. He grazed his teeth on Levi's neck, and Levi jerked, hitting his head against the stall door with a loud bang, his grip on Eren loosening. Eren pulled back just to watch Levi's face slowly turning red, his eyes flickering off to some spot on the lower left as if he was avoiding Eren's gaze. It was unexpected how sensitive Levi was with his neck; Eren stared at the exposed skin with fascination. It was really warm in the restroom, so Levi had unzipped his jackets, and the first three buttons were undone.

Eren swallowed heavily at the sight.

"What?" Levi sounded irritated when Eren continued to stare.

"Nothing."

"Stop staring," Levi said. "You better not be thinking of something stupid."

"Not at all," Eren said, quickly swallowing the thought that he wanted to see Levi lose even more control, and began to fumble with Levi's pants. His hands were shaking too much, and the stupid zipper won't budge.

"You suck," Levi said, letting go of Eren's cock to undo his pants himself.

"I've never done things like this before," Eren defended himself, and Levi paused then.

"I'm really going to jail for having sex with a kid, aren't I?" Levi said.

"Fuck you, I'm eighteen," Eren said, feeling lighter now as Levi's joking words had the intended effects. Eren's hands stopped shaking, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Relax," Levi said and pulled him in closer; Levi's hot breath making the skin exposed from his V-neck tingled. "Relax," Levi repeated, and Eren shuddered as Levi gripped both of their cocks in his hands.

"Levi," Eren groaned, pressing his entire body against Levi as Levi's hands began stroking their cocks together, and yes, that felt good. He thrust his hip against Levi's hands, the friction felt even better with their pre-come slicking Levi's fingers. The stall creaked as Eren ground his body against Levi, and Levi's small body bounced against the door, his head tilted back and his mouth opened wide with a choked cry.

"_Hnng."_

_Yeah_, Eren thought, watching Levi's eyes clenched tight in pleasure and feeling himself growing hotter at the sight. _That's good._

Their movements were slightly out of sync, and Eren knew he had to fix that, so he gripped Levi's hip. Levi jerked wildly in his hold, but Eren's hands were firm as he guided Levi's hip the way it should move, and Eren might be imaging it because the friction felt much more intense now. Levi began grinding his hip, and yes, that was even better.

Eren bounced Levi until he slid up against the door, barely hanging there by his toes and Eren's hands on his hip. Eren leaned in and took a small nip of Levi's neck, feeling the vibrations thrumming against his lips as Levi moaned and the desperate writhing of Levi's body as Eren towered over him. Eren was leaking so much that he didn't care anymore, and Levi was the same, every stroke came with a nice wet sound. It was nice, the pressure building up below his stomach, but it wasn't quite enough just yet.

Levi peered up at him, sweat beading on the creases of his forehead as he frowned. "What? Not enough?"

"No?" Eren mumbled uncertainly.

Levi chuckled, sliding back down onto his feet, and then Levi's leg hooked around the back of his knee, and Eren fell forward, his body fitting even closer against Levi. Then Levi's foot fell back on to the floor with the sound of rubber scraping on the tiles. The friction on his cock lessened, and Eren jumped as a sticky hand slapped his bare thigh.

"Open your legs," Levi ordered.

Eren swallowed heavily before complying, as much as he could while keeping his balance. A lick finger teased the rim of his ass then, and Eren shivered at the touch. It slowly sank inside him, and Eren jumped in surprise, clenching hard around the finger unconsciously. It felt invasive, but at the same time he wanted it deeper, and then Levi whispered in his ears, "It's okay. Relax," and Eren tried to slow his breathing. It was a while until his muscles began to unclench slowly, and Levi's finger was gentle as it moved in deeper.

When Eren relaxed, completely used to the feeling of Levi's finger inside him, Levi added another one. It felt more complete now, with Levi on his cock and Levi inside of him.

"Mmmm." A sound rumbled from Eren's chest. Every thrust of his hip against Levi felt so good with the slick friction of Levi's hand on his cock, and every time his hip rolled back, he descended down those awaiting fingers. It felt unbearably good under Levi's completely control like this, but Eren knew that Levi didn't have the upper hand, not quite. Not when Eren had a hold over every movement of Levi's hip and Eren's entire body was binding Levi against the door.

"_Eren,_" Levi groaned, the sound ghosted over Eren's skin in goose bumps. Eren lost himself to the scent of Levi's sweat, Levi's hand stroking his cock, Levi's fingers deep inside him, the grumbling sound from Levi's throat, the curve of Levi's neck, the exposed skin peeking from the open shirt, the desperate thrashing of Levi's small body under his broader shoulders. He let Levi worked his body until he came messily over Levi's hand, and then Levi followed him a few strokes after, his cock felt raw with the touch after the blinding orgasm.

Eren slumped against Levi, sated and content, trying not to crush the body underneath him, but it wasn't necessary because Levi pushed him away first. Eren felt as if all of his bones and muscles were beaten until they became soft and liquidly, but he held his ground, determined to remain upright without Levi's help.

Levi pulled a bunch of paper from the dispenser and began wiping himself down, and Eren did the same. They both tucked themselves back, straightening up their clothes as their breathing returned to them.

Eren was about to ask how they were going to leave the stall without seeming suspicious, but Levi already unlocked the door and stepped out. Eren had no choice but to follow him, but when they both got out he realized how suspicious it would be if two guys came out of the stall. It was too late though, and Eren shot Levi an apologetic look as Levi turned back to glare at him.

"At least no one is here," Eren said. It was true. They got lucky.

Levi didn't say anything as he went to washed his hands, and Eren followed suit, for lack of anything better to do. He watched Levi through the reflection on the mirror, and Levi didn't seem a bit fazed with whatever they just did, but Eren felt the urge to make a comment.

"I did better this time, right?"

Levi looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Do you want a grade for this?"

"No!" Eren said. "I just—I want to know if it was good for you, that's all."

Levi's face became even more difficult to read, if that was possible. Perhaps Eren couldn't really decipher it because he was too busy trying to find a confirmation "yes, it was nice, good job" or "no, better luck next time."

"I just had a fantastic orgasm," said Levi. "What do you think?"

Eren was going to take that as "yes, good job."

"I'm just asking," Eren trailed off. "It's not like I have a lot to offer you in term of experience. Oww—" He glared at Levi. "What was that smack for?"

"For being stupid," said Levi. "Didn't I already tell you that you're not bad?"

"Okay," Eren said, feeling strangely happy inside even though that wasn't even a compliment. Well, if he Levi-translated it, it had the possibility of being a compliment.

As they walked out of the café, Eren too high on the remaining feeling of his orgasm and Levi's not-compliment to be conscious of people figuring out what they did in the restroom, Levi looked at his watch and sighed, "I'm late."

Eren hovered awkwardly on the street. "I guess I'll see you later?" The wind rustled back, and Eren tucked his hands in his pocket, fingering the keys and the wallet nestled inside with sweaty grips.

"Yeah," Levi zipped up his jacket. "Call me."

"Alright."

"Try not to miss me too much," Levi said.

"I don't think I can do that."

Levi stared at him, eyes wide. It was the same curious gaze again, the one where Levi seemed like he didn't know what to make of Eren. Then Levi turned away, and Eren barely caught the twitching of his mouth into a smile before it was gone. "You're really something, Eren."

"Is that a bad thing?" Eren asked.

"It's a good thing," Levi said, not quite smiling, but his eyes were warm, the harsh lines on his face crinkling into amusement, and suddenly, Eren couldn't feel the chill of autumn's ending at all.

Winter was coming, but Eren could feel something new budding from his chest.

* * *

Note: The end. And eventually they went out for dinner. And perhaps Levi became his academic mentor.


End file.
